Beautiful Dream
by Karuske Yamida
Summary: (Rikuo X OC) "What if...this is just a dream?" "Then I'll be afraid to wake up from it." "Why?" "Because I met you here, if I wake up, you wouldn't be here anymore."
1. Chapter 1

"TSURARA!"

his screams echoed throughout the silence.

Her body fell as blood floated before her.

Rikuo reached out his hands for her.

No good, he couldn't reach.

The crimson glowed brilliantly under the moonlight. He couldn't move, he was too wounded.

"Tsurara..." he whispered desperately, tears rolled down his cheeks, joining the blood.

"Run...master..._run_.." she whispered.

He couldn't, he couldn't move. Even if he could, he wouldn't abandon her.

The killer youkai trudged lazily to Rikuo, looking at him pitifully. Then it laughed,

"I'll let you live," it sneered.

Rikuo's heart beat faster in anger, he want to beat the living hell out of the youkai, but he couldn't.

It leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"Come back and fight me again, when you get stronger..."

Its voice trailed off as Rikuo lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hello? Helooo~"

Rikuo slowly opened his eyes to see a blonde girl looking straight into his eyes.

"Ah!" he shouted in surprise and sat up immediately, accidentally headbutting her.

"Ow!" she winced in pain, rubbing her forehead, "What's your probem pig?!"

Rikuo stared at her for a moment, then at his surroundings.

He was in a western-style room-on a bed.

Then he remembered.

"Where is Tsurara?!" he shouted.

"Hah?"

"Where's that damned youkai?!"

"Are you okay mentally?"

_How did I get here?_

That was when he realised that he had no injuries.

_What is happening?_

He remembered clearly that he was hurt so badly he couldn't move.

He then turned to the blonde girl, who was still looking at him like he was nuts.

"Who are you?"

The girl looked at him for a moment and then looked away with a sinister grin on her face.

"If you really want to know, then bow down before me and beg me to tell you!" she demanded.

'Wha?!" Rikuo was shocked with her reaction.

"Well?" she grinned.

Rikuo ignored her and went on with the next question,

"Where am I?"

"My house...?"

She noticed that he was confused and offered to explain.

"Well, you were unconscious somewhere in the forest so I brought you back here."

"Did you see a girl?"

"No..."

He thought for a while, then asked again,

"Was there any...blood?"

The girl looked at him like he was crazy again.

"Why...would there be blood?"

Now things were even more confusing, _what exactly happened?_

"Who...are you...?" Rikuo asked again, his voice now shaky with confusion and slight anger.

She immediately sensed the tension and looked at him, frowning.

"Well, since you're so eager to know who I am, I'll kindly tell you since I'm in a good mood today," she shot him her sea-blue eyes rather fiercely.

"I'm Tanya Snocklock..._pig!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for a really really long time. Honestly I wanted to give up on this fanfic until someone pm me when I was going to continue this story. Thank you very much! You have really motivated me to continue! So here it is, the Chapter 2 I never thought was going to come out. Enjoy! :)**

_Pant…pant….pant…_

Rikuo ran his fastest away from that rude lady he had encountered. Perhaps he was confused, perhaps he just wanted to get away from her. His shoes scraped against the forest floo'; he heard her shouting something at him, but he could not decipher what, not like he cared anyway.

_What was happening? _

_Where am I?_

He felt like a main character from an action movie for that moment.

_Tsurara…_

Was that a dream?

He slowed down and then finally stopped, catching his breath.

Maybe it was a dream…

He had felt no pain or seen any visible injuries that he had earned from that bloodbath previously.

_But everything felt so real…_

Or perhaps…

He breathed, _this is a dream._

But this world he was in…it felt real too.

A roar broke his chain of thoughts. Rikuo turned swiftly to find himself dodging a fierce claw by a few inches. He backed away clumsily.

_What the…?_

Before him stood something he had never seen before.

It was a lion….at least it looked like a lion….well, almost.

Sure it had the beautiful mane of a lion and the golden fur together with the frightening roar. But it had a face of a fish with a fish tale! Rikuo gulped, it looked ridiculous and almost harmless, but he knew it was not as harmless as it looked, obviously.

It was not a youkai, not a human, not even an animal.

Its mouth opened.

Light energy beginning to gather between its toothless mouth, then it aimed at Rikuo.

However he did not panic. Casually, Rikuo reached for his sword.

It wasn't there.

_Where was his sword?!_

_Oh dear…_

He turned and ran.

Too late.

The creature shot out the deathly light.

Light consumed Rikuo; blinding his eyes, turning the whole forest into a heavenly white.

Silence.

Nothing moved, nothing breathed.

A chilly breeze came by.

_Too chilly…_

Rikuo opened his eyes slowly and cautiously.

Before him stood Tanya, panting as if she had just sprinted 2 kilometers.

She turned and gave him the usual glare she held,

"You got yourself killed there stupid."

Then she buried her mouth in her pink scarf and breathed out warm air.

Rikuo shivered.

_Why is it so cold?_

The state of the forest explained it all.

The entire forest, once green, was now covered in sparkling ice. The creature which had attacked Rikuo, now stood still-frozen-its mouth wide open, the light from before trapped within the ice. He glanced at Tanya, amazed.

_Did she do this?_

"Are you…." he began, hesitating now if he should continue. He wasn't sure that he wanted to talk to her. To cut it short, he disliked her the moment her mouth opened. Her silky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes together with her pale white skin made her look gentle, kind, or even vulnerable. However every word that had exited her mouth criticised her every ounce of beauty.

Tanya glanced over, apparently her eyes still held that menacing glare.

"_What? Spit it out piggy."_

Rikuo sighed,

"Are you a Yuki-Onna?"

"_HUH?_"

Rikuo's face crumpled into a frown, almost to a glare. His hands twitching and yearning to wrap themselves around her neck and squeeze the life out of her.

"What's a Yuki-Onna?" her voice low and intimidating, more like she was demanding something from a servant than asking a question.

"Forget it."

Rikuo hesitated further if he should continue clarifying his doubts with her. There are things that he needed to know and Tanya seemed to be the only living creature around that spoke his language. He sighed again, he had no choice. He breathed…

"Where am I?" he began,

"And what is that?" he asked, pointing at the frozen lion fish thing.

Tanya looked at him with the stare as if he was crazy, _and stupid._

"That…" she began, pacing to the frozen creature,

"Is a sea lion."

Rikuo's mouth hung open.

_A sea lion?! It sure didn't look or act like a sea lion._

"And coming back to your first question," her face seemed bored from explaining, but then her gaze held Rikuo's for the first time,

"I don't know where you are. I don't know where or what exactly is this world."

Rikuo's heart paced. That was the worst answer he'd expect.

"Then…how _did_ I get here?!" he asked, now more of shouting for an answer. He couldn't stay here…

"I don't know."

He panicked.

_No way…_

"But what I do know is…" she began as Rikuo looked up at her.

"This is a world, where _anything_ can happen."

She looked directly into him,

"Literally, _anything_. 'Impossible' does not exist here. Not here."


End file.
